legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Crypt of the Skeletoar
Crypt of the Skeletoar is the first encounter in the Death'Mras instance. It is a large add fight with interesting and troubling mechanics that require a lot of attention and focus in order to succeed. |Row 1 title = Gender |Row 1 info = Male |Row 2 title = Race(s) |Row 2 info = Undead |Row 3 title = Level |Row 3 info = ??? Boss |Row 4 title = Health |Row 4 info = 135m-270m (Standard) 200m-400m (Master) 165m-345m (Hardcore) |Row 5 title = Mana |Row 5 info = None |Row 6 title = Location |Row 6 info = Death'Mras |Row 7 title = Status |Row 7 info = Killable |Row 8 title = Wealth |Row 8 info = 51g}} Background 'Dungeon Guide' Skeletoar, a master of necromancy, quickly became one of Deathix's most powerful summoners, providing him with the forces he uses to guard his hallways and entrances. However, with his experiments he is able to resurrect minions in interesting ways. 'Encounter Design' Skeletoar's fight was initially going to be a bone to pick with; no pun intended. Instead of fighting a large skeleton we wanted raiders to have an interesting away of avoiding the bulk, so we instilled a form of add fight, which gives the raid consequences. - Dev 'Overview' Skeletoar is an add fight which later becomes a fight with Don't Stand in the Fire mechanics. He is invulnerable until his four (six piles on Master or above) piles of corpses are destroyed. Each pile generates adds for the raid to fight and kill, and later a bunch of deadly elites. Each pile, after enough mobs are destroyed, contain a Skeletal Guardian add that must be killed within a time limit, or else the add "resets" the pile, making the raid fight it again. Skeletoar can also buff the zombies in three minute intervals, or 90 second intervals on Master or higher, by decreasing their damage taken, increasing damage dealt, or healing them over time. Once the piles are defeated, Skeletoar utilizes a series of "DSITF" attacks that become deadly for the raid to finish him off. On Master, the players have limited time to destroy each pile. Abilities The fight comprises of up to six different piles. The adds from each pile have different abilities per pile. Four are encountered on Standard difficulty, while an additional two are added on Master and Hardcore. 'Poisoned Pile' The first pile is the poisoned pile, utilizing toxic mobs. *'Poisoned Walker' **'Toxic Touch': Melee attacks inflict an additional 25% damage as poison damage over 4 seconds. This effect stacks. *'Poisoned Guardian' **'Empowered Toxic Touch': Melee attacks inflict an additional 50% damage as poison damage over 4 seconds. This effect stacks. **'Cleave': Deals 100% additional damage to all opponents five yards around the target. 'Flaming Pile' The Flaming Pile summons zombies who are on fire. *'Flaming Walker' **'Infernal Aura': Deals 15,000 Fire damage per second to all enemies within 8 yards. Health is lowered by 1% per tick of the user. *'Flaming Guardian' **'Empowered Infernal Aura': Deals 35,000 damage per second to all enemies within 8 yards. Health is lowered by 1% per tick of the user. **'Pyrosmite': Engulfs a random target in flames, dealing 120,000 damage to the target and 40,000 to all targets within 5 yards of the user. 'Frosted Pile' This pile utilizes icy cold undead minions. *'Frosted Walker' **'Icy Bite': Deals 75,000 damage, then an instant 40,000 damage. Also slows the target for 5 seconds, reducing movement speed by 40%. *'Frosted Guardian' **'Empowered Icy Bite': Deals 130,000 damage, then an instant 50,000 damage. Also slows the target for 5 seconds, reducing movement speed by 45%. **'Icy Winds': Deals 60,000 damage to all enemies. 6 second cast, uninterruptible. Rotting Pile Crimson Pile (Master) Plague Pile (Master) Skeletoar's Buffs Skeletoar's Wrath Preparation and Tactics Quotes Loot and Wealth Standard These items have an item level of 218. *Magic: Deathspine (staff) *Ranged: Pale Bow of the End (bow) *Trinket: Gorging Choker of Skeletoar (def trinket) Master The godly items here have an item level of 224. Achievements Notes Category:Death'Mras bosses